Above and Beyond
Above and Beyond is the fourty-third episode of''' Ben 10: Alien Force. '''Airdate March 12, 2010 'Plot' Max sends a message to the Plumbers Helpers from a space station where Ben's on a rampage. Alan, Helen, Manny and Pierce arrive to the space station and plan to stop Ben. Pierce suggests they work and stay together, but no one listens. Helen, the first to leave the group, finds Ben, but is defeated by his Echo Echo form. Later the team splits into two. Alan, and Pierce get separated and Pierce ends up getting attacked and beaten by Goop. Later, Manny and Helen get separated and Manny gets attacked and beaten by Rath. Helen, Manny, and Pierce regroup and try to find Alan. Alan soon finds Ben where he is attacked by Big Chill. Pierce, Manny, and Helen rescue Alan and try to beat Ben, but he manages to escape. Pierce suggests they work and attack like a team to bring Ben down. Soon, they find Ben, who goes Humongousaur at full size and fights the Plumber's Helper's. They soon suggest to attack Ben at once and throw Humongousaur into space. Unfortunately Ben's earlier fight with Manny as Rath damaged the station's gravity control system, further more the fight with Humongousaur just now also destroyed their ship. With the damage to the station it's on a collision course with the city of London so they sacrifice themselves for Earth by self-destructing the ship but it doesn't explode. Max and Ben tell them that it was a test to see if they were cut out for Plumber duties, except the part with the space station crashing to London, proving that they'll also willing to sacrifice themselves for the greater good, and that they're soon heading to the Plumbers' Academy. 'Major Events' *After they passed, the Plumbers' helpers are now going to the Plumbers' Academy. 'Characters' *Max Tennyson *Plumbers' Helpers (Main characters in the episode) *# Alan Albright *# Helen Wheels *# Manny Armstrong *# Pierce * Ben Tennyson (pretending to be a villain and the main antagonist of the episode). 'Villains' *Ben Tennyson (Pretending) 'Aliens Used By Ben' *Humongousaur (x2) *Echo Echo *Goop *Rath *Big Chill 'Errors' *When Pierce was fighting Goop, he broke a single shoulder spike off and threw it but when he threw it and it went through Goop it showed that he broke off two. This could either be an error or show that Pierce can manipulate spikes once released. 'Trivia' *Somehow, Helen knew Manny was fighting Rath, but she was never around when the fight even started. *When Manny and Alan were giving ideas why Ben was doing so many weird things, Manny suggests that he maybe must lay eggs again. Big Chill layed eggs in the episode Save the Last Dance; however, it is unknown as to how they came to know about Ben laying eggs. *Max's Plumber rank is revealed. He is a Magister, like Labrid and Gilhil. *Rath's transformation sequence is shown for the first time. *This is the first and only time we see Ben as a villain (even though he was just pretending). *Rath displays knowledge about intergalactic martial arts when he fights Manny. *This is the only known episode not to feature Kevin in Alien Force and Gwen in the whole Ben 10 series. According to Pierce, they are on a mission half-way across the galaxy. It is possible they were told that so they could do the mission by themselves. *It is confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie that the Plumbers Academy will be shown in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. *The above mentioned episode is The Enemy of My Enemy *This is the fourth time the dialogue "You can run, but you can't hide" is used in the entire show, the first being in A Small Problem, the second being in Secrets, and the third being in Ghostfreaked Out. *Pierce is capable of extending his quills even when they are not attached to his body. *The title of the episode, "Above and Beyond", may be a reference to Buzz Lightyear's famous quote "To Infinity and Beyond;" However, it is more likely a reference to military medals being awarded for actions "above and beyond the call of duty" (or "A and B the C of D"). 'Quotes' *Helen: Ben! It's me, Helen! Whats wrong with you?! es:En órbita y más allá Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Cleanup